


This Fortress We've Created

by SPowell



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Nipple Play, One Shot, suckling kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/SPowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur needs something in particular at times like these.</p><p>Disclaimer: I make no profit from this endeavor. The characters belong to BBC and Shine, along with legend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Fortress We've Created

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a kink_me prompt, but I wrote it slightly differently than what the op wanted. She wanted Arthur to want Merlin to suck his nipples in order for him to feel better, but somehow it translated in my brain differently.

Merlin knows what’s wrong when Arthur gets like this. The signs are all there, and Merlin knows Arthur better than anyone. They’ve been married for a little over two years, and they lived together three before that.

Arthur’s back is rigid—shoulders tense and fists clenched at his sides. But the expression on Arthur’s face is what hurts Merlin the most; Arthur’s blue eyes are dark and troubled, his jawline tense and cheeks slightly flushed. Hurt radiates off him like a fever.

He’s been talking to his father again.

“Arthur,” Merlin says, taking his hand, and he sees the moment when Arthur forces himself to suppress the reflex to jerk away, instead sagging forward, allowing Merlin to pull him into a hug. It’s taken time, but Merlin has succeeded in crossing those defenses Arthur’s so carefully built around himself over the years. Merlin curses Uther Pendragon for being the reason Arthur needs those defenses, and even curses Igraine for dying when Arthur was born-- Arthur could have used a mother in his lonely life.

Merlin leads Arthur to the soft sheep-skin rug in front of the fireplace in their flat where Merlin has a fire roaring merrily. Outside the double-doored balcony. it snows heavily, but inside they are cozy and warm in the fortress they have created together. It is a fortress made of books and colorful paintings, knitted throws and favorite dvds, home-made cooking and laughter, love and intimacy.

Every day after they finish with their respective jobs, they come home to this place and the comfort of one another’s arms. Today Merlin can see that Arthur needs it more than usual.

“What happened?” Merlin asks after they get comfortable in front of the fire, propped on pillows, stripped down to their pants and wrapped in blankets. Arthur’s cheek rests on Merlin’s chest and he stares into the flames as though hypnotized.

“Surprise visit to the office. Wants me to come back to the company. Dump you for some woman. Same old thing,” Arthur says unblinkingly, his voice monotone. “He just won’t leave it alone. Leave _us_ alone. We’ve been together so long, but he won’t give up the idea that I’ll leave it all one day and turn into the man he wants me to be.”

Merlin cards his fingers through Arthur’s silken blond hair. “I’m sorry. What can I do to help?”

Arthur shrugs listlessly, and Merlin’s disturbed by the depth of his sadness. He runs his hand down Arthur’s bare back, finally scooting down a little on the pillows and shifting Arthur so that he’s in front of him and no longer staring into the fire.

“Look at me, Arthur,” Merlin says. Arthur does, his eyes tearing up. “Oh, baby, you know I’m never leaving you. I’m always here for you.”

Arthur nods before burying his face in Merlin’s chest, and Merlin pulls him close, the wetness of Arthur’s tears cool on his warmed skin. After a moment, he feels Arthur’s mouth on him, tentatively licking, his tongue soft and damp. Merlin settles down more comfortably, burying his lips and nose into Arthur’s hair, letting him know that he’s fine with it, that everything’s fine. Then Arthur sighs and takes Merlin’s nipple between his lips. Merlin feels the gentle tugs turn to soft sucking and holds Arthur more firmly in his arms, rocking him slightly to and fro as they lie together. Arthur’s grip on Merlin’s waist loosens as he slowly relaxes, continuing to suckle at him.

It’s only happened a few times in their relationship, and Merlin supposes that an outsider might think it odd, but this is something that he’s more than willing to give to Arthur. Merlin thinks that, like a kitten weaned too soon, Arthur needs it. At his lowest, most vulnerable moments, Arthur must suckle while being held and cherished.

Merlin presses a fervent kiss to Arthur’s forehead before looking down at his face. Arthur’s eyes are closed, the lines of worry erased. Merlin is content to hold Arthur all night, if that’s what it takes. Merlin settles back and closes his eyes.

The fire crackles and pops in the grate, a log topples, and it continues to snow outside. Soft snores come from Merlin’s mouth as Arthur’s fists unfurl, his lips part, and the suction breaks.

 

 


End file.
